fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Soren
, Senerio |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Branded |relatives =Dheginsea (Grandfather) Ashnard (Father) Almedha (Mother) Rajaion (Uncle) Kurthnaga (Uncle) Unnamed Cousin |game =Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 4: Roadside Battle (Path of Radiance) Part 2, End Cutscene in Part 3, Prologue: [[The Great Advance]] (Radiant Dawn) |class =Mage (Path of Radiance) Wind Sage (Radiant Dawn) Mage (Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Ayumu Murase English Kyle McCarley }} Soren is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. The staff officer and strategist of the Greil Mercenaries, he is also a close friend of Ike and harbors undying loyalty to him. Profile The son of King Ashnard of Daein and Almedha, the daughter of King Dheginsea of Goldoa, Ashnard became obsessed with Soren after he was born, but eventually lost interest in him once he discovered that he did not have any special powers. Some time later, Ashnard used Soren as bait to lure Almedha's brother, Prince Rajaion, into a trap. This proved to be successful and Ashnard transformed Rajaion into a Feral One and his personal mount. Eventually, Soren was separated from his parents and taken in by a woman who is stated to have only done it "out of duty" and was verbally and physically abusive towards him. At roughly the age of four, Soren was adopted by an old sage in Gallia who mistook him for a Spirit Charmer due to the mark on his forehead. The woman was delighted to be rid of her burden of looking after Soren and received money in compensation. The sage put him through terribly rigorous magic training, had him work day and night, without cease. Eventually, the sage taught him how to use magic. After the sage died, Soren sought aid from a nearby beorc village, but he was forcibly chased away. He also discovered that he was unable to speak, despite being skilled in listening, reading, and writing. When he was near death by starvation, a young Ike found him and gave his own lunch to him. Ike also promised to feed him again on the next day. However, on the following day, Soren discovered the carnage left by Greil's berserk rampage that was triggered by Lehran's Medallion. Soren checked the corpses for Ike, but he did not find him and assumed that he was safe. Afterwards, he traveled to Crimea in search of Ike. During his journey, Soren took refuge in a church under the guise of a Spirit Charmer. During his time there, the church workers instructed him in basic matters such as speech. After wandering for several years, he eventually reunited with Ike and joined the Greil Mercenaries. ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Some time before the story, Soren traveled to the capital of Crimea in order to study at the royal library. During one of his days there, he witnessed the Daein army's attack on Crimea, which was the beginning stage of the The Mad King's War. Immediately, he returned to the Greil Mercenaries' base to inform them about this. From this point on, he accompanies Ike as an adviser and strategist for his army. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Soren first appears alongside the Greil Mercenaries when they rescue Lucia from her execution at the hands of Ludveck's army. During the cutscene, he is almost ambushed by a soldier from behind, but Mia saves him. In Part 3, he serves the Laguz Alliance as a strategist, but Skrimir looked down upon him as Soren chose to be furtive than charging at the front. His ingenious plans at some of the decisive clashes between Begnion and the Laguz Alliance, however –such as how they would throw the guard of the “impregnable” Fort Mugill into disarray as well as the Ribahn River crossing to hit the enemy – made him change his mind. In a special conversation in the epilogue, Soren's true identity as the prince of Daein is revealed, as Almedha realizes it upon seeing him and expresses her pride in him. However, Almedha did not introduce herself to Soren as his mother, being a truth that she would continue to hold forever buried within her heart, never known to history. In the ending, he will accompany Ike on a journey to search for new lands if they share an "A" support level. Personality Typically rude and cold towards others, Soren prefers to be alone rather than with the rest of the company. As a result, he appears to be high-strung, though Titania thinks that this is because Soren is "a very empathetic young man." However, after the Mad King’s War, his outlook started to change ever so slightly, and he would be seen talking to others such as Titania and Ranulf as well. Behaving with logic and thinking from a cynical viewpoint due to his difficult childhood, he puts the feelings or circumstances of others aside if it benefits the mercenaries, often suggesting not to help others if it hinders their cause unless they can gain something from it. Although he is criticized for this, his tactics are still regarded as impeccable by many, including Ike, who views him as "essential" to the company. Soren's tactics also earned him the attention of Skrimir, who never even thought about tactics prior to their meeting. In the beginning of ''Path of Radiance, Soren displays a rather obvious dislike for laguz. However, with Ike's assurance, he is able to hold it back. His resentment towards laguz is also present during Radiant Dawn, albeit not as strongly as it is in Path of Radiance. Soren shows a great amount of compassion towards Ike and seems to have devoted his life to him. Ike seems to have great insight into Soren's personality, calling him a "softie" who tries to put on a strong face in one of their conversations in Path of Radiance. His extreme loyalty to Ike can be compared to the devotion that Almedha harbors towards her false son, Pelleas. Throughout the game, Soren is regarded as "the boy always at Ike's side" by other characters, with him himself also declaring that Ike is his only friend. Soren also seems to dislike being interrupted, as seen when he is explaining his battle plans to Skrimir. This is also shown when he receives the Hammerne staff from Aimee. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 4: Automatically from the start. Base Stats Growth Rates |45% |5% |60% |55% |40% |30% |15% |55% |} Support Conversations *Ike *Stefan Promotion Gains E* D** D** }} ''* Depends on player's choice. ** If his weapon rank is still at E before promotion. Overall Soren is the first mage available to the player in Path of Radiance. He joins in chapter 4 and is available in every map from then on, allowing him to quickly rack up kills and experience. Due to the fact that he targets resistance, he is able to deal heavy chip damage to enemy armor knights and soldiers, among others. His offensive stats will quickly grow and allow him to readily contribute. He does, however, have several flaws. His most notable issue is his low movement. For some reason, mages in Path of Radiance have the same movement as armor knights. This can result in some difficulty reaching the fray, especially with how prevalent mounts are in this game. His low bulk, even in comparison to other mages, can cause issues as well (though he has fairly reliable avoid). Between both of these things, some might consider him ill-suited for front-line combat. And since most of FE9 combat takes place on the front lines, this seriously hampers his usability. However, if the player does not mind making minor accommodations for him, Soren can be a useful player phase unit. Something Soren has over the other mages is Adept. With Soren's great skill growth and high cap adept will prock. When it does Soren will do high amounts of damage and be able to one round enemies with ease. When it comes time to promote Soren, the player has the option to give him staves or knives. Staves are the better option by far, as he will practically never want to use knives instead of magic, and they will give him a little bit of healer utility. Despite his flaws, Soren is probably the best of the 5 mages, and can contribute quite a bit with the proper set-up. ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ |◎ |○ |○ |○ |○ | |○ |○ | |○ |○ | | |○ | |○ | | |○ | |○ |○ |○ |○ |○ |○ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |25% |80% |60% |35% |35% |25% |70% |} Biorhythm Bond Support *Ike: 5% Promotion Gains E }} Overall As an Archsage, Soren can reach his Stat Caps in magic, skill, and resistance easily, but he has rather questionable speed and strength growths. Once he caps Magic, Skill, and Resistance, Bonus Experience can help him max out his other stats. Of all potential Archsages, Soren (along with Bastian) have the highest cap in Magic but the lowest cap in Strength, but Soren's strength as an Archsage will always be high enough to suffer no loss of attack speed from wielding Rexcalibur. Soren's main competition as a candidate for Archsage comes from Ilyana, as both are the only anima mages with enough availability to level and promote rather easily. Soren's main advantage is Wind magic being stronger than Thunder magic in this game and also having a B rank in Fire and Thunder Tomes by default, meaning he does not have to grind weapon ranks to use most Fire magic, which is the strongest anima weapon type of the three in ''Radiant Dawn. In particular, Soren can reach an S rank in wind magic as a Wind Sage long before he is able to promote, meaning once that happens, he can easily revert to using the stronger Fire Magic until he promotes. Ilyana, on the other hand, needs extensive usage in order to push her Thunder magic proficiency up to S before promoting to an Archsage, and also will have to use that time to grind Fire and Wind ranks if seeking control of the anima weapon triangle is desired (though this can be compensated by assigning her the Discipline scroll that can be stolen from an enemy during Part I). Soren also will have better speed, magic, and resistance, which is much more valuable in the last two endgame chapters. Although Ilyana is the only character capable of using the Rexbolt, she cannot safely use it to kill many Dragon Laguz in the endgame unless they are weakened due to the excessive power and durability Dragon Laguz tend to have. Despite these many advantages Soren has over Ilyana, the latter has considerably better availability due to being available in most of the Part 1 Chapters and also returning in Part 3. This means that by the time Ilyana rejoins in Part 3, she can be roughly on par level-wise with Soren, maybe only being two or three levels behind. However, Ilyana's better availability is only an asset if she is trained and promoted before the end of Part 1; if that does not happen, training Ilyana in Part 3 is going to be more trouble than it is worth. Hard Mode in particular tends to favor Soren over Ilyana, as she will be competing with a number of characters in Part I for very limited experience, and most of the characters in Part I will need to be better trained in Hard Mode than in Easy and Normal Mode for the chapters they are used in during Part III. While Ilyana cannot use the Rexbolt to face many Dragon Laguz in the endgame one-on-one (especially Dheginsea, with which Ilyana is almost certain to be KOd by one-on-one), the ability to use it is still very useful, as being the strongest Tome in the game, it will do much more damage than Soren can with an Arcthunder or Thoron tome. In addition, while Thunder magic is the weakest type of Anima magic in the game, it is only one point weaker than Wind magic, though Soren in general will be inflicting more damage with Wind magic than Ilyana can due to his much higher magic growth rate. ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only; joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Shrewd Strategist :''An officer in the Greil Mercenaries. A coolheaded realist who has opened up to Ike. Appears in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Base Stats Rarity: Tome |Skill= Elwind }} Tome |Skill= Rexcalibur Rising Wind }} Tome |Skill= Rexcalibur+ Rising Wind }} Skills |-|Greil's Devoted= ;Addled Strategist :Strategist of the Greil Mercenaries. Always considers the best tactics—even at the Day of Devotion festival. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Blárblooms+ Rally Speed }} Skills Quotes ''Path of Radiance'' Battle Conversations *Vs. Maijin Maijin: A mage, eh? I'll have to keep my guard up around you, no matter how young you look. Soren: You forced this combat. We cannot allow you to return home. Are you ready to die? Death (Chapter 17 and before) Soren: Oof! That was... poorly done. Ike: Retreat, Soren! You've done all you can here! Soren: But, Ike... Ike: You heard me. Fall back! You can still help us with our planning. Besides, if you tell us all what to do, we'll be better off, right? Soren: I... I understand... Please... be careful! (Chapter 18 and after) Soren: Oh... Ow! Ike: Hold it, Soren! You're not staying in this a moment longer! Withdraw! Soren: Ike, I can still-- Ike: Our tactician isn't allowed to make faces like that. Ever! Listen, we need you planning our strategies at base, so leave that attitude behind. That is, unless you have a problem with the two of us in command. Soren: Of-of course not! I didn't see... ... I understand. But listen... Stay safe, Ike. (Endgame) Soren: Argh! Not now... It's the last battle... How could I be so careless? Ike: Soren! Just fall back! This may be the last battle for Crimea, but it won't be the last battle for us, will it? Soren: What? Ike: We're mercenaries. After this battle, there will be hundreds, maybe thousands of fights ahead. Am I wrong? Soren: I... No... Ike: Right. So get out of here. Our little group needs you! Do you understand? Soren: Ike... I understand. I will withdraw... Ike! Don't let me down! ''Radiant Dawn'' Battle Conversations *Vs. Micaiah (Chapter 3-13) Soren: Our last battle, in the valley. Was that your strategy? Micaiah: ... Soren: That was impressive. You killed thousands of beorc soldiers with your little ambush. Well done. Micaiah: I... Soren: The Maiden of Dawn... What are you? One of the Branded, that's for sure. But there is something else about you... Power. Yes, I can feel it in you. You possess great power. Micaiah: Yes, and you would know. There's something very different about you, too. Your energy feels so...ancient. You and I seem to have so much in common. Soren: That doesn't matter in the slightest. The only thing that does matter is that you are a dangerous adversary. You are also in Ike's path, so it falls to me to remove you. It's almost a shame. Farewell, Maiden of Dawn. Micaiah: So, you fight for someone, as well. So very much alike... But I will defeat you. I will protect the ones I love! *Vs. Pelleas (Chapter 3-E) Soren: The new king of Daein, Pelleas. How convenient. I can end this farce right now. Surrender or die. Pelleas: Who are you? That mark on your forehead... Is it a mark of Spirit Protection? Soren: No. It's something rather different. Pelleas: But that shape... It looks so much like mine! Soren: Is that so? You might still be more powerful than you let on. Still, I doubt this changes anything. Prepare yourself, Pelleas. Pelleas: But wait! There's so much I want to ask you! Death (Retreat Quote) Soren: ...Ugh... What a terrible place...to die... Ike: Soren, retreat! Soren: But, Ike... Ike: Aren't you supposed to be my strategist? Use your head! I need your help. Soren: ...I see. As you command... (Soren Retreats) ''Heroes'' :Soren/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Silent Master of Winds (静寂の風使い Seijaku no kaze-zukai) :Though his tactical genius was unmatched, Soren never used his talents for anyone but Ike. ;A support with Ike :When peace had settled on the land, Soren packed lightly and set off with the only person he had ever trusted. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Soren is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology 'Soren' is a Danish given name originating from Latin Severinus, derived from ''severus "severe, strict, serious". Søren Kierkegaard was a nineteenth-century philosopher and theologian whose work was the foreground for twentieth-century existentialism. Interestingly, there was a Pope Severinus who lived in the seventh century who, when he refused to validate the Byzantine Emperor's latest religious decrees, was besieged by Isaac, the Exarch of Ravenna, an ally of the Emperor. Later, an attack on the Byzantines by the Lombards, one of the Germanic tribes living in northern Italy, probably resulted in Isaac's death. Trivia *Soren's Path of Radiance incarnation came in 24th place for males in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll, ''with 6,248 votes. His ''Radiant Dawn incarnation came in 39th place for males, and had 3,470 votes. *Although Soren's hair appears black, it is actually a very dark shade of green, much darker than his mother's or other relatives' hair. It is also noted that his Branded mark has changed slightly between the artwork of Path of Radiance & Radiant Dawn. In Path of Radiance, the sides were curved inward; in Radiant Dawn, the sides are straight yet curve outward a little. *Soren's Japanese name resembles the word "scenario," a likely reference to his role as tactician for the Greil Mercenaries. *Soren shares his English voice actor, Kyle McCarley, with Echoes: Shadows of Valentia's Alm. *Soren shares his Japanese voice actor, Ayumu Murase, with Shadow Dragon's Gordin. *Due to Goldoa's isolation, it is likely that Soren is the very first Dragon-Branded in history. Gallery de:Soren Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters